


Crapping on the Marimba

by GilbertHonda, Yukie_Todoroki



Series: Haikyuu!! Band Chronicles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don’t copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbertHonda/pseuds/GilbertHonda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie_Todoroki/pseuds/Yukie_Todoroki
Summary: The aftermath of a concertWashijo-sensei is not happy





	Crapping on the Marimba

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII
> 
> This is the first part of a multiple part group of short one-shots based off of what happens in our band class. Most if not all of them are going to be pretty short since whatever goes down goes down in a span of five minutes.
> 
> Trumpets: Hinata
> 
> Percussion: Shirabu, Misaki, Teshiro, Aone, Ushijima, Oomimi
> 
> Alto Sax: Konoha

Washijo-sensei was not happy the day after the concert. He walked in and immediately, the band room fell silent, already reading the atmosphere of the angry teacher.

Oikawa raised his hand. “Washijo-sensei… how did we do last night?”

“Overall,” Washijo-sensei said, looking at the band. “It wasn't bad, but we definitely could have done better. Also,” his gaze fell back to the percussion section. “Who was the person on the marimba for warm up?”

The percussionists all looked at each other. “It was Shirabu-san.” Hinata piped up from the row in front.

“Are you a percussionist, Hinata Shoyo?” Washijo-sensei asked.

“No sir.”

“Shirabu,” Washijo-sensei looked at the brunette percussionist. “I could hear you from the back room. You do not simply hit the marimba like it is a pot! Marimbas are instruments, young man!”

Shirabu looked up, biting his lip. “Sir-”

“You were supposed to warm up and go over any last minute tough spots.” Washijo-sensei continued. “Yet what I hear IS SOMEONE CRAPPING ON THE MARIMBA!”

The class burst into laughter. “Crapping on the marimba?” Konoha asked, through a fit of giggles.

“I-I’m sorry… sir…” Shirabu mumbled as Teshiro and Misaki hunched over, clutching their stomachs.

“WE DO NOT CRAP ON THE MARIMBA.”

By now, even the most solemn members of the band (Omimi, Ushijima, and Aone) had started laughing.

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND, YOUNG MAN?”

“Yes sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Story behind this one
> 
> It was after one of our concerts and our director just stomped in and he was super mad. He gets to the podium and the first thing he asked us was "WHO WAS ON THE MARIMBA FOR WARM UPS?!" When the kid stepped forward, Mr. Band Teacher (as I'll call him) yelled at him for 'crapping on the marimba' for the longest time.


End file.
